Not Such A Good Idea
by FlameWater
Summary: Gokudera decides to dress up as a maid for the Cultural Festival and the reason why is so that the tenth will not have to be one.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Not Such A Good Idea**

**By Flamewater**

"I won't allow the tenth to be humiliated or used in such a way." Gokudera stated firmly, his arms crossed, and eyes narrowed at the girls who had suggested that Tsuna should dress up as a maid. "He will not be forced or obligated into dressing as a maid for our class Maid Café that is for the school's cultural festival."

To be honest a few minutes earlier he had pulled out his dynamite, but alas Tsuna grabbed him and pleaded 'Please don't use your dynamite it is dangerous'. So Gokudera had put it away and sighed heavily to himself for his boss was too nice to others who don't even deserve that sort of kindness.

",But we need just one more boy to dress up as a maid for our class's maid cafe and it is for the Cultural Festival." One of the girl's commented calmly to him and the other girl's nodded. "Plus it will help raise money for the school."

"Then I will dress up as a maid instead of the tenth. So leave him alone and don't bother him again about this whole dressing as a maid business." Gokudera said in a serious voice while Tsuna had a feeling that the Cultural Festival will more than likely will not end well at all. To be honest the girls had used Tsuna as bait in order to get Gokudera to dress up, but of course Tsuna and Gokudera didn't know it.

'Heh, That worked out pretty well. Sort of like using a fish to lure in an innocent kitten.' All of the girl's in the class mentally thought while hiding their gleeful smiles.

"Tenth, I'm doing this for you and I will not fail to be the best maid possible. After all I wouldn't want to disgrace your name." Gokudera said to Tsuna calmly and he was being serious about it. "I'm your right hand man and I will not fail you."

'I can't believe he said such a thing with a straight face, looking calm, and being completely serious about it. Then again it is Gokudera after all.' Tsuna briefly thought to himself while nodding and wondering what could go wrong, but then mentally shook his head and got rid of the thought of a lot of blood shed along with lots of fires. 'Too scary to even think about.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Not Such A Good Idea**

**By Flamewater**

Gokudera's cheeks were flushed after looking at the outfit which was a black dress and a frilly white apron. He mentally told himself over and over again that this is for the tenth while wishing his boss would let him use explosives.

"Gokudera are you okay?" Tsuna asked in a worried tone for it has been about five minutes and he was standing outside the stall waiting.

'If it was me I would be too humiliated to come out.' Tsuna briefly thought as he wondered if Gokudera would back out or not. 'I wouldn't blame him or anything.'

"Yes. Sorry for making you worry." Gokudera replied quickly as he put on the maid outfit, knee high black socks, and the black dress shoes. He put the mid-back length silver wig onto his head and the frilly white choker around his neck.

"I'm okay." Gokudera stated calmly as he walked out of the stall and his cheeks were back to normal due to sheer force of will. After all he didn't want to cause the tenth to feel guilty or worried for it was not his fault at all.

No need to make the tenth worry and besides this maid outfit is like a disguise. Being able to disguise yourself is a part of being in the mafia since it comes in handy with spying, but of course right now him being in a maid outfit is not mafia business related stuff. Gokudera's only comfort was that his Boss will not have to suffer having to wear this embarrassing outfit.

'I wanted to use my dynamite and it would have been easy.' Gokudera briefly thought to himself and he is doing this for his Boss. 'I will not fail him.'

Tsuna stared at him for a moment before turning away and his cheeks were burning faintly while thinking that Gokudera should have been born a girl, but quickly dashed away the thought.

'I think he would be even scarier as a girl.' Tsuna mentally thought and he looked back at him. 'I hope nothing goes wrong and no one will get hurt.'

"Tenth, I promise to be the best maid. I will not cause shame or disgrace your name." Gokudera said to him firmly and Tsuna silently nodded while wondering how everyone else will react to Gokudera being dressed as a maid. They both walked out and headed to the classroom that is decorated like a Maid Café.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Not Such A Good Idea**

**By Flamewater**

When Gokudera walked inside the girls squealed over how cute, adorable, and beautiful he looks like which made him completely stunned. Tsuna noticed some of the boys looked confused, blushing, and shocked.

Quite a few boys commented on how they really wished that Gokudera had been born a girl and some stating that they feel sexually confused due to how sexy they think that Gokudera looks right now in that outfit. Some of the girls saying that if Gokudera had been born a girl they would be willing to overlook that fact, wouldn't care, and would become Gokuderasexual. There were some other comments and it was getting on Gokudera's nerves quickly while Tsuna just stared at his classmates in shock for 'Wow, Gokudera is really really popular now'.

"Get the hell away from me. You damn morons before I put all of you six feet under the fucking ground." Gokudera snapped angrily to the crowd and his cheeks were crimson in rage. Tsuna had to keep him from pulling out the dynamite and causing an explosion in the classroom.

The crowd didn't move despite how annoyed, fierce, and vicious that Gokudera's face was looking right now. Tsuna felt really sorry for him, but thankful that he didn't have to wear the maid outfit.

'If looks could kill….Everyone would be dead.' Tsuna briefly thought and heard Gokudera speaking loudly in Italian along with flipping them off with both of his middle fingers. 'I doubt he is saying anything nice….'

"It is almost time for the people to arrive here and we should finish things up." Yamamoto commented cheerfully as he made his way to Gokudera and Tsuna. "Hey, Gokudera. You look different today."

"Shut the hell up." Gokudera said in an annoyed voice, he couldn't believe how easily the baseball nut had made the crowd move away from him, and gritted his teeth for how come he couldn't make the crowd back off. "I can't believe they actually think I look cute, adorable, lovely, beautiful, and hot as lava. What the hell is wrong with them? Is there something in the damn water supply."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Not Such A Good Idea**

**By Flamewater**

Gokudera noticed that his maid outfit is the shortest, he wondered why for a moment, and decided to not think about it because more than likely it would piss him off.

'I'm doing this for the tenth and I will not fail him.' Gokudera mentally thought to himself, he had read up about maid café's, and knows exactly how to act. He ignored the stares and decided that it would be best for the Tenth to drink from a water bottle. 'There might be something in the school's water supply.'

"Hello, How may I help you?" Gokudera asked softly and he had practiced all night on making his voice sound feminine. The person he had asked was staring at him with bright red cheeks and Gokudera swore inside his head for this person was taking forever to fucking decide for some reason.

"Would you like to buy a milkshake?" Gokudera asked gently despite wanting to shake the guy and make him talk. He received a silent nod from the customer and walked to the kitchen area where Tsuna was working.

"Tenth, I have received an order for a milkshake." Gokudera commented smoothly as he walked inside.

"Coming up right away." Tsuna told him calmly without looking in his direction for he didn't want to risk blushing and staring at his friend who looks very much so like a girl at the moment.

'Is he upset with me?' Gokudera thought for a moment and he had noticed his Boss had not looked at him.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you not look at me." Gokudera said suddenly, he was on his hands, and knees. Tsuna looked at him and his cheeks were flushed.

"No, It's not your fault. Please get up and I'm not upset with you." Tsuna told him in a hurry and he grabbed Gokudera's hand helping him up. "I was just working on an order."

"Oh." Gokudera commented quietly, he felt embarrassed, and got up competely. "I won't fail you, Boss."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Not Such A Good Idea**

**By Flamewater**

Shamal walked inside of the class with the Maid Cafe theme and he grinned widely for those girls looked cute in those uniforms, but noticed a few boys were wearing a maid café uniform and mentally cringed. He noticed the one with the shortest uniform, showing off those legs, having long hair, and decided that this one must be a girl. After all no way in hell would a boy ever have such lovely looking legs.

"Hello, beautiful girl." Shamal said cheerfully as he groped the bottom and it was firm. "Nice ass."

Suddenly he was punched, a mosquitoes escaped, and bite the one with the shortest uniform that he had groped.

"Hello, Shamal. Can't you see I'm Gokudera and not a girl." Gokudera said happily along with giggling and Shamal's eyes widened in horror.

"I just groped a male. I just groped Gokudera and said he has a nice ass." Shamal commented to himself slowly and he was in shock. "What have I done?"

"I love everyone. I don't hate anyone. I just wish for world peace and happiness." Gokudera stated joyfully, a blush on his cheeks, and a bright smile on his lips. Yamamoto decided to walk over and he looked at Shamal who was still in shock.

"What did you do to Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked in a serious voice and his arms were crossed.

"It looks like the mosquito was the Angel Disease which means being nice to death." Shamal replied simply and decided to use the Skullitis to cure Gokudera. "I'm going to cure him and I'm not ever going to a maid café ever again. We will not speak of this day."

After being cured of the Angel Disease by Shamal that was when Gokudera's expression went back to normal, his cheeks were red in anger, and he was about to attack him. However Yamamoto barely managed to hold him back and Gokudera was yelling at Shamal in Italian along with flipping him off.

"Gokudera, He is gone." Yamamoto said calmly and he slowly released him.

"That fucking bastard thought I was a chick and groped my ass." Gokudera commented angrily and he decided to take off the wig. "There now there shouldn't be any sort of mistake again."

Yamamoto personally thought that taking off the wig didn't really make a difference, but decided against commenting and just nodded in agreement with Gokudera.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Not Such A Good Idea**

**By Flamewater**

"Gokudera, You can leave." Tsuna commented calmly as he looked at him.

"Tenth, Did I do something wrong?" Gokudera asked in confusion as he looked at his boss.

"No. I'm just worried about you being harassed again."Tsuna replied honestly and he sighed to himself.

"Don't worry about me." Gokudera told him and he looked at him. "I can take care of myself. Don't worry about a thing, Tenth. Nothing will go wrong."

'I have a bad feeling about this...' Tsuna thought as he looked at Gokudera. 'A really bad feeling...'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
